Nanako's Death
by Gamerof1458
Summary: A quick Oneshot of P4's bad ending. Curse you Namatame.


A/N: I'm really bored and just felt like doing something sad. Kinda sucks that I don't have a proper spell check right now. I'm seeing a lot of negativity out in the reviews of this place. Really can't blame them, seeing as it would be tiring to find out people are just basically doing redo's of something done to death. Of course, I'm at fault too and I know that but for some reason, I feel like I HAVE to do P3 instead of skipping straight to P4 or else the readers wouldn't get what certain events mean. Eh, enough about that. Read and review if you people would be so kind.

* * *

><p>"Big Bro..."<p>

Flat line. Flatlineflatlineflatline

No blood pressure. No heartbeat.

With that final cry, Nanako's head slipped to the left as she closed her eyes for a final time. The heart monitor that had been connected to her arm, once alive with steady beeps of noise, flatlined. I stare at her face, mouth agape and eyes bulging open as tears spring forth and spill down my face in rivets. Around me, I hear my friends and my Uncle all gasp and react. Looking up, I ignore the feeling of my flowing tears on my face and glance around.

Yosuke tries to remain impassive, tries to ignore how much he's crying right now as he stares at Nanako. His fists clenched and mouth set in a permanent scowl, he bows his head and starts muttering to himself.

Chie and Yukiko are hugging each other, acting as the other's support. The two of them make a symphony of wails and cries as they attempt to accept that Nanako has passed on from the world into the next.

Rise is downright wailing, her pretty cute face hidden in the palms of her hands. She has to lean against Kanji, her legs failing to hold her up as she continues to blubber out what amounts to incoherent apologies for failing Nanako.

Kanji himself seems close on the edge of just falling over and staying like that. He doesn't on the account that he not only has to help Rise stay upwards, his left arm is also wrapped around Naoto. The blue haired detective is trying to act like Yosuke, but failing much more. Salty water falls down from her eyes, her arms wrapped around Kanji in a tight hug, as she was afraid he might disappear if she let go.

Teddie is despondent. He's staring without a single blink at Nanako. The former shadow blue bear turned humaniod continues to stare. He doesn't say anything. He doesn't do anything. Can he even cry real tears?

The worst one is Uncle Dojima. Like Teddie, he's just standing there with his face fixiated into plain shock. It's like his mind hasn't yet processed that his daughter has just DIED in front of him. He remains stone faced, before his eyes are suddenly shadowed by his hair as he bowed his head down.

The doctor apologizes. Says he tried everything he could to bring her back. I want to blame him, say it's his fault that my little sister died because he didn't do anything.

Instead, I just glance upwards. The light is stinging my eyes but I don't care.

Nanako. Is. Dead.

* * *

><p>Inside the world where the Velvet Room resides, a long nosed man and his beautiful blonde haired assistant sat in a limo traveling through murky and dense fog. Both were staring at a crystal ball situated in the center of the limo. It showed them a silver haired teen and his friends crowding around a single man. One of his friends, the Emperor, is holding up the man by his collar and looking at the big screen TV. The silver haired boy's other male friend, the Magician, glares at the man before turning to their leader.<p>

"What do you want to do with this scum?"

* * *

><p>Yosuke growls out his question. I know from the way he sounds, the way everyone is acting, asking me what to do is only more of a formality than anything really. I inspect our surroundings and note the open window and giant TV right in front of us. Namatame's shadow told us what he wanted apparently. Why he did those things he did.<p>

I try to think past that. Try to think of what I can say to convince everyone and myself that this man isn't truly evil. Instead I'm only reminded of Nanako and how I failed her.

I think of how anxiously I wanted to hear Nanako's voice. "Welcome home, big bro!" "Welcome back!" "I missed you!" as I stood at the entrance to the house, and slowly walked inside. I think of how innocent she looked when I dodged around Uncle's questioning of my involvement. I think of how sad she was when I ate her project.

I remember the day I promised I would save her.

* * *

><p><em>Nanako would not like me the way I was acting right now. She would ask, "What's wrong, big bro?" and questions along those lines.<em>

_I walked over to the place Nanako would sit and do nothing else. Without notice, I collapsed on the table, my eyes making wet marks on the wood. My wails went all around the house, to no one in particular. I was alone._

_Would Nanako have wanted me to be crying?_

_No, she wouldn't… "I have to save her…" I whispered and promised beyond my tears. "She wouldn't want me to be like this… I have to do it… I'm gonna save her, DAMN IT!"_

* * *

><p>My tears flow freely again. I had unconsciously closed my eyes. Opening them, I regarded Namatame with the coldest, hardest glare I could ever muster and spoke my command.<p>

"Throw the bastard in."

* * *

><p>In the foggy world, the limo suddenly braked hard in a stop. For a few seconds, nothing happened. Then it started up again and turned in a different direction.<p>

Inside, Igor steepled his hands and frowned at the crystal ball.

"If only..." He whispered as he gestured towards the ball and made it disappear.

Margaret smiled bitterly.

* * *

><p>And thus, the game ends.<p> 


End file.
